


Thank You Patricia

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Mirandy soulmate AU where the first words you say to your soulmate are tattooed on your arm.





	Thank You Patricia

“Please bore someone else with your inane questions.” Miranda Priestly spoke into her phone without even checking the caller ID.

“Actually I think I found your dog.” The caller said in a confused tone.

“You have got to be kidding me.” The woman responded, looking down at her wrist where those words about finding her dog were written out.

“Not really. I’m standing here basically holding a small horse.” The woman responded as Miranda rolled her eyes; leave it to her soulmate to be dense.

“Patricia is not quite as graceful as a horse.” Miranda added as the woman on the phone laughed.

“I’m starting to gather that. I’m Andy.”

“Miranda.”

“Well Miranda, would you care for your dog back? Or did I just gain 120 pounds?”

“My daughters would be devastated without her, so I suppose I’ll take her back.” Miranda stated, knowing inside that she loved that dog more than her daughters did.

“Of course. Do you want me to bring her to you? I was just out for a run when I found her.”

“Normally I would have my assistant meet you, but since it seems that we are soulmates, I guess it’s worth it for us to meet sooner rather than later.” The silver haired woman said as Andy laughed in the background.

“I guess you could say that, Miranda. How about you text me your address and I’ll be over with Patricia.”

“Of course, Andrea. I’ll text you once we hang up.”

“I’ll see you soon then.” Andy responded, a little sad to be hanging up, but suddenly hit by a wave of nerves at the prospect of meeting her soulmate in the very near future.

* * *

“Emily.” Miranda called once she finished texting Andrea.

“Yes, Miranda?” The redhead asked moments later as she stood in the doorway.

“In about 15 minutes, a woman called Andrea will be showing up with Patricia downstairs. I expect you to meet her and bring them both to my office.”

“Would you like me to just take Patricia straight home?” Emily asked as Miranda stared at her blankly.

“No. I would like to ensure that she’s healthy after her little escapades. Then you may take her home once I’m done seeing her.”

“Of course, Miranda. I’ll go downstairs to wait for Andrea.”

* * *

“Are you serious?” Emily said harshly as she waved Andrea down, slightly shocked that the woman was managing to control the wild dog quite well.

“Hi?” She said as she stopped in front of the British woman.

“Andrea?”

“That’s me.”

“I’m here to bring you upstairs to Miranda. That really is quite an outfit to be wearing while meeting the Queen of Fashion.” She said, slowly looking up and down the brunette’s body.

“It was a little unplanned. I hadn’t expected to wrangle a horse today and have her owner be the ‘Queen of Fashion,’ I’ll have to do better next time.” Andy assured the uptight woman, albeit sarcastically.

“You’ll do well here. Follow me. Try not to allow the dog to slobber on me or Miranda.”

“Patricia would never, would you girl?” Andy said in a higher pitched voice than normal, smiling as Patricia looked up at her and wagged her tail.

“Yes, please continue to talk to the mongrel, nothing would give me greater pleasure.” Emily muttered as she walked into the nearest open elevator and turned around, shaking her head slightly at the look of her companions.

“I love my job.” She mumbled as the doors shut.

* * *

Miranda was attempting to do work at her desk and trying not to focus on the fact that for the first time in her 51 years, she was about to be meeting her soulmate. Someone that she didn’t know had existed-and was pleasantly surprised was a woman.

Miranda was losing herself in her thoughts, the sound of heavy breathing bringing her back to reality. She looked up rather quickly, breathing out heavily as she caught sight of her soulmate for the first time.

The toned brunette walking towards her was wearing a teal nike sweatshirt, black capri running leggings, and black nike shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a sleek, yet slightly windswept ponytail and any signs of sweat had dried on her walk to Runway with Patricia.

Miranda had never been so grateful for that dog before, she didn’t know if it was because the woman in front of her was her soulmate, or what, but she was floored by her beauty. Something unusual for someone not wearing the highest fashion.

* * *

“Miranda, this is Andrea. I believe you know Patricia.” The redhead said dryly as she turned around and exited the room.

“Hi Miranda. It’s really nice to meet you.” Andy said, a sincere smile on her face as she walked forward with her hand outstretched.

“Hello Andrea. Nice to meet you as well. And thank you for catching this hooligan.” Miranda added as they both looked down at the happy dog, smiling calmly at her owner, knowing that the silver-haired woman did not appreciate her barreling her over and drooling all over her.

“Anytime. She’s a sweetie.” The brunette added, smiling brighter as she watched her newfound soulmate bend down slightly to whisper to the dog.

“Patricia, you good girl. Did you have a fun excursion?” Miranda asked her dog, smiling as she heard the dog’s tail thumping on the ground.

“I think she did. She was running after a squirrel when I caught up to her.”

“Cheeky girl.” Miranda said as she patted the dog on the head. “Are you ready to go home and sleep for the rest of the day?”

“Emily? Please take Patricia home.”

“Of course, Miranda.” Emily said, taking the leash from Andy’s hands.

Patricia, much like the Priestly daughters, seemed to enjoy messing around with Emily and took off towards the door, making the redhead run in choppy steps due to her high heels.

Andy let out a quiet laugh, wanting to at least wait until Emily was out of immediate earshot before she allowed herself to fully laugh.

She looked over at the woman standing next to her and laughed again when she saw the wry smile planted on her face as she watched Patricia basically drag her assistant.

“What a great dog.” The silver-haired woman added once Emily was through the main doors and headed off to the elevator.

“She’s something else for sure.” Andy added with a smirk, turning to look at her soulmate, grateful that she ran across the goofy St. Bernard earlier that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop by and leave a soulmate prompt!


End file.
